


I'm a Frog!

by StoryCorner



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth, hololive English
Genre: Curses, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frogs, HoloEN - Freeform, Humor, Little Steamy, Not good writting, Phoenixes, Polymorph Spell, Romance, Shinigami, Silly, Takamori, Witches, hololive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCorner/pseuds/StoryCorner
Summary: Kiara has turned to a frog, and only way to turn her back is for Calli to kiss her. 'nuff said.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	I'm a Frog!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another TakMori from me! There was originally something else written, but it took MUCH longer to write, and right now don't feel like releasing it, so it is on the sidelines for now. But I am more satisfied with this one. But became longer than I expected. Again, I hope you do not mind too much my bad writing skills and will enjoy this piece of TakaMori from me. :)  
> Also, this story was inspired by lovely little piece of art by: ___bottle  
> I will post the link for the art that gave me the idea. :)  
> LINK: https://twitter.com/___bottle/status/1346149398082818050

**I’m a Frog!**

Calli was sitting in front of her computer. Her head in her hands, feeling quite confused at the moment. She was in middle of a process of writing her newest song, but right now her mind was not in the right place for some reason. She had tried tor few hours now to come up with new lyrics, but nothing seem to come to mind! And then there was another thing that was on her mind, but most certainly NOT her priority certainly! _Damn it!_ Calli cursed herself. _This song is more pressing right now, and not that Kusotori has not send me_ ANY _messages for few days!_ Calli pouted, glaring at the her computer monitor, as there was no one else to glare at the moment. _Maybe I should get a plushie of Kusotori so I can-_ Calli interrupted her thoughts, realizing what she was thinking about. Let out a very loud, frustrated groan, falling flat against her chair, now her new victim of her glares being the ceiling. If she could, she would’ve fired very red, hot and destructive beams at the her ceiling, so she can vent this frustration of hers! With the Phoenix now taking over her mind even more.

_Why must that damn bird be in my mind so much!? She is always so annoying and forth-coming! So loud, and talking all about those weird things! Which might be just, my minds doing… but sheo does also have fun moments... and that laugh of hers, how can be so annoying, but also so cute!?_ deep in her thoughts (and certainly not thinking about Kiara!), Calli failed to notice, or hear when her rooms door handle was being shaking. _And that hair, so bright! Those colors should be such an eyesore! But they are not! They somehow mash well together actually, and that suite also does sit well on her._

_And those eyes… they really are like their own galaxy. You can really loose yourself into those purple orbs…_ still lost in her thoughts and looking at the ceiling, Calli again failed to notice the noise from her door, that finally was opened, with a quiet creak. _Is there maybe some life in those eyes? They are so lively._ Calli pondered, in her thoughts, missing as something entered her room. _And there certainly really are skrelingons in them! I might actually, have to look closer next time! And then there are those feathers of hers. Whenever she moves her head, they move rather nicely. Like also, when she moves, also her-_

“CALLI!”

“AAAAAH!” Calli screamed when someone (familiar) called her name, taking her away from her thoughts, that were starting to go to more different route, she had expected. In her great fright, she jolted on her chair, causing it and her to fall down on the floor with a loud crash. Calli moaned in pain, trying to regain her composure and thoughts, so she could think about what just had happened. Right now, she remembers that she was thinking about Kiara, first, most importantly. _Oh shit!_ Calli blushed, realizing now where her mind had taken her while thinking about the Phoenix. Again.

Then next thing: She was sure that the said Phoenix had just, most certainly called her! Oh, she was going to give Kusotori piece of her mind for not responding to her and making her thought about her! But, she did not see the named Phoenix around. Calli was quite sure she was really close to her, when calling her, but that darn bird was nowhere to be seen! Had she now become invisible? Was the reason why she had not been in contact? _But even then she most certainly would try!_ Calli argued with herself.

Calli then felt something drop onto her stomach. “The hell…!?” Calli cursed in confusion. Before she could fully raise herself, she felt the thing moving further upwards on her body, and soon, it was just on her (generous) chest, and started to climb up. And before her, was an orange and green colored frog. Staring at her, with giant, purple eyes. The frog looked at Calli, and Calli stared right back. Not expecting anything like that. But the important question was: _How the hell did it get inside?_

“I’m a Frog Calli!” the frog suddenly spoke, or rather yelled. In very familiar voice!

Another long silence followed with, as the Reaper stared at the frog.

And then:

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Calli screamed, louder and much longer. “AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAH!” She now jumped from her chair, while brushing her chest and stomach with her hands, trying to get rid of the suddenly-talking-frog!

“WHAT? THE? HELL!!?” Calli screamed, seeing that the frog was no longer on her, but now could not see it. But it had just struck her, that it had spoken in a very familiar, annoying Kusotori’s voice! And then realization hit her, on what she had just done. _Oh no! Oh shitshitshitshit!_ Calli panicked, looking down the floor, trying to find the frog she just threw away.

“Over here Calli!” voice Kiara called her again, this time on her table. And now she was most certain that the frog spoke in Kiara’s voice! She now stared at the frog with very shocked expression. Of all the things this Kusotori could appear, and it was a damn frog! And in… that way as well!

“Uuum… kikkerikii?” the frog in very embarassed and cute way waved and called out the Reaper, half way daring to look at Calli.

“Kus-Ku-Kiara?!” she managed to stutter out. “Seriously!” she then growled, pinching bridge of her nose. “You really are taking this “frog” thing of yours too far!”

“Hey!” Kiara-Frog responded back, louder with huffy tone, which just made it easier to tell and confirm Calli that this most certainly, 100% was that one and only, Takanashi Kiara. “This is not exactly what I wanted, you know!” Kiara explained. “This is work of a witch!”

“Shion-senpai?” Calli responded before she could really think about Kiara’s response.

“No, no!” Kiara shook her, hands, or front flippers? “She actually helped me, finding that other witch!” Calli’s irritation was slowly decreasing, turning to curiosity. _Oh, this I gotta hear! B_ ut first she needed to confirm something. “So, is this why you have not been in contact for the past few days?” Calli asked, trying not to sound too irritated, showing how much it had affected her. More than she had originally thought.

“Aaaaaw! You missed me Calli?” the Phoenix-Frog flirted. Calli shuddered just how the frog looked, as it tried to flirt with her, like Kiara would usually.

“No-!” Calli was about flat out say, but stopped herself, realizing that she might sound too rude. Now looking embarrassingly away from Kiara-Frog, to the corner of her room. “...maybe just thought that, why you have not called or messaged me...” she muttered. Hugging herself from the embarrassment. Kiara-Frog giggled at that, which in turn sounded more like that frog-noise she would make time to time. Either to just annoy Calli, or entertain her viewers. And usually it was the first one. “So?” Calli asked impatiently.

  
“So,” Kiara then started. “There was this witch that had caused trouble in this one town, so I asked Shion-senpai to help me with it. It was suppose to be a quick one, but that witch was more sneaker.” Kiara explained. Then telling about how the witch had been able to avoid her and Shion most of the time somehow. Shion and Kiara had then quickly dispatched the witch, who then laid a curse on Kiara. With swiftness, Shion had used counter spell, but it had not fully worked, and now, this is where Kiara was right now. Calli’s interest was peaked from this, it seemed that something interesting had happened with her Phoenix and was a good reason why she had not been able to contact her for few days. But that was not the most pressing issue for Calli at the moment. Right now, a sudden thought and realization had come across her mind: _She called Shion and not me!?_

“So, why are you here?” Calli asked, letting her thoughts to be for herself. At least for now.

“Well...” Kiara said awkwardly, rubbing her head, or neck. “That’s the thing… thespellcanonlybebrokenbyakiss!” Kiara hastily exclaimed.

Calli was certain that her face flushed red in matter of seconds, as her heart had probably a sudden stop and her eyes were also no doubt wider. Especially the way Kiara was looking somewhat awkward, but even as a frog, Calli recognized that mischevious glee in Kiara’s eyes. It seemed that no matter the shape or form she took, those eyes would always haunt her, with the way they looked at her!

“Excuse me?” Calli asked in disbelieve.

“Ya heard me!” Kiara exclaimed again. This time sounding more like her usual, cheerful, Bottom-Left-self.

“I heard you, but that’s some BS right there!” Calli countered. “You just made that up! No doubt thanks to those fairy tail stories you’ve read so much.”

“You can’t diss a good book Calli, and I’m really serious!” Kiara countered back. “That’s, well, the spell that happened with Shion-senpai when she saved me. It was a complete accident” she explained loudly.

Something else now came to Calli’s mind, and she had to know that at least immediately! “So, why did you not just,” for a second, Calli felt awful in her stomach when that question came to her. “...well, just did it with Shion if it’s so simple?” she asked, frown on her face.

“I could not do that to you Calli!” Kiara exclaimed loudly, sounding rather shocked that Calli would think about her like that! And Calli believed her, as much as Kiara liked to tease her by sometimes flirting with other HoloGirls (which was for Calli’s attention, and it many times worked), she still only, truly felt for the Reaper, as she claimed. And her response made Calli’s already beating heart to take another pause. _Damn it Kiara! Why you must always do this to me?_ Calli thought.

“This is really the truth?” Calli then asked. Wanting to make sure that this was not just another one of Kiara’s plan to get an easy kiss from her.

“It is!”

Calli thought for a moment. She wanted to believe Kiara, but there was just that _small_ suspicion Calli felt. And she knew how to deal with it. “OK, then you don’t mind if I call _Shion-senpai_ ?” Calli asked. Both her and Kiara not liking how she pronounced Shion’s name. _It’s not like I’m jealous or anything!_ Calli tried to convince herself. _...maybe just a little… or more than little…?_ Calli’s phone was close by, so soon she was waiting for the HoloWitch to answer her call, and thankfully she did not had to wait for long. “ _**Hey Calli-san!** _ ” Murasaki Shion answered, in a very familiar cheeky tone. “ _**So, Kiara-chan finally arrived there?** _”

“Yeah...” Calli replied. Not liking how Shion used the word “chan” for Kiara. “So,” Calli then started, she had other issues to think about right now. “Is it, what Kiara says about you casting a counter spell after a witch cursed her?” she asks calmly.

“ _ **Oh yeah! That was a tough one, but I got rid of the more nasty stuff that bitch threw at her.**_ ” Calli was certain that at this moment she might have a heart attack, with all the times her heart was acting up right now. And it did not help the matter that it seems, whatever happened between those two, it seems it was more serious than Kiara had made it sound.

_She does not want to worry me too much…_ Calli thought, her eyes taking a side-glance at Kiara-Frog. And her heart was now melting from the feelings she started to feel. From feeling really taken by how much, again, Kiara shows how much she cares about her, but also little hurt that Kiara could not tell her about this! _Once we’ve dealt with this, I’m gonna have to have a talk._

“So, why a kiss?” Calli then asked.

“ _ **To put it simply, the spell/curse could be broken by physical contact, and the kiss was just an random act.**_ ” Shino explained. And before Calli could ask, Shion was already shooting her next answer, which she no doubt guessed the Reaper had for her. “ _ **And don’t even ask how does it work! When trying to cancel a strong and deadly Polymorph curse, these things are bound to happen!**_ ”

_I’m gonna find that Witch-Bitch when I get the chance!_ Calli raged in her mind, not realizing she was gripping her phone tighter. “Calli?” she heard Kiara ask, worryingly. Making her realize that she was close to breaking her phone.

“So, Kiara is telling the truth?” not that Calli did not believe Kiara, but she still just in case wanted to be sure. She also heard a very annoyed “Hey!” behind her.

“ _ **Yeap. So, you know what to do from here Calli-san. Pucker up big girl!** **So, have fun!**_ ” Shion called out, and Calli could already imagine this witch having a very smug, and big grin planted on her face!

“So…?” Kiara asked, seeing the confused and surprised look on Calli’s face, was telling her that Shion had confirmed her story to Calli.

“Yeah…” was all Calli could really say, turning slowly to Kiara. Now rubbing her forehead. This situation just had become even more awkward for Calli, and her now blushing face was showing it even more.

  
“ Don’t worry at all Calli!” Kiara tried to comfort, with her usual upbeat tone. “Just a nice and quick peck right on the kisser!” she winked, while puckering up her… “lips”(?) which send great amount of shivers down Calli’s spine, as she looked at the mouth and how it just formed. And also just how smiley it looked it! Calli was certain she would puke, just from only watching and thinking about sticking her own lips against a frogs, that was Kiara. But she did not really want to leave Kiara like this, and the fact that, for some reason, thought of anyone else kissing Kiara made Calli feel peeved! _Guess I just better take care of this…_

“So, just gonna, like give that kiss...” Calli muttered, not even trying to hide her embarrassment.

She was now standing in front of Kiara. “Oooohohohohoo!” Kiara giggled from the excitement. “I always knew you were my sexy knight in shining armor! Cant wait to kiss this little frog, that’ll then turn to you own princess, who stays you up for the nights-”

“Hey! Don’t make this _any_ weirder Kusotori!” Calli warned, which had none of the “bite” in her tone. “It’s already weird and embarrassing as it is...” Calli never was one to show her emotions, especially when she was in a situation like this, but it was rather different. As it was only her and Kiara. No one else was not in anyway seeing this! Right?

“Don’t think about it too much Calli, just a quick one.” Kiara said, trying to make the Reaper feel bit better and not so embarrassed.

Calli sighed. “Fine… just.. can you like, close your eyes?” Calli then asked. “It’ll be less weird, like, ‘cause… you know?”

“Don’t say anymore Calli.” Kiara smiled, closing her eyes, puckering her lips(?). Another shudder ran through Calli’s body as she looked at that smiley mouth! _Just close your eyes and don’t think of kissing a slime filled frog mouth!_ Calli thought to herself. Her eyes shut very tightly, slowly lowering herself downwards to Kiara.

Trying not to think about how she is going to kiss a slimey frog. Maybe she could think about kissing Kiara, but she still had to work around that slime part. She could maybe imagine to kiss Kiara’s-

_HELL NO!_

On that note, Calli felt her lips collide with Kiara-Frogs. _Oh god EEEW!_ Calli screamed in her mind, when feeling the slimy lips against hers. There was a flash of light, Calli found herself being pushed onto the floor as a familiar shape jumped from the table, against her body. Now both of them were laying on the floor, and above was now very flustered, smiling and very familiar looking Kiara, which Calli preferred more the frog! No matter how cute and nice those colors had smashed with her!

“Thank you my brave Reaper-Knight.” Kiara thanked, with flustered smile. “You broke the evil witches spell, is there in anyway I, Takanashi Kiara, The-One-And-Only-Sexy-Most-Beatiful-And-Again-Most-Sexy-Princess of KFP, can repay your kindess?” Calli was certain that she was not only feeling the heat she was feeling, was actually emanating from Kiara’s body, just the way the Phoenix was looking at her!

But Calli was certain that the heat she was feeling, was also partly her fault. And Kiara looked rather… _fine_ the way, she was above her and looking at her. But right now, she was still taken aback by how everything had turned out, and now Kiara being above her. She slowly raised her hand then, Kiara’s eyes widen when seeing the act. Calli reached out, towards her lips. Feeling the slime was still there. She then jumped up, taking hold of Kiara by the shoulder and before she could respond, she felt Calli smash her lips against her with such passion! Rubbing their lips together, while also pulling each other into a tight hug.

In the short amount of time, all Kiara could do, was let out a muffed moan when Calli buried herself into Kiara. The heat between them was too real to be ignored by now! After what felt like an eternity, Calli finally detaching from Kiara, just so both of them had enough room to breath. And Kiara most certainly did look like she needed extra space and time to breath. Especially with her pretty much bright red face, somehow messed up hair, slightly open lip with little bit of drool dropping from it.

“Don’t get too excited Kusotori...” Calli breathed, her own face resembling the color of her own eyes. “That was just… to get rid of the slime… yeah...”

“...anything else you want to clean off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you all enjoyed this story. Next time, I will tell ya'll that it won't be a TakaMori (but more will be coming), but BotanLamy. We need more of those two as well. Again, hope you enjoyed this story of mine! Till next time everyone! See ya around the Corner! :)


End file.
